Clinchfield 311/Demon 311
'' Clinchfield 311/Demon 311'' (real name: Jessica) is another evil ghost train. Origins Clinchfield 311 was a 4-8-2 tender steam locomotive. She was painted black and silver. She has been in the company for about five months, but her history was trouble some. 311 has very, very bad luck, and almost went to scrapping, then she was sent to work on the Clinchfield. However it only got worse after arriving at Colorado. 311 was also called a hooded or jinxed locomotive, meaning that she was a rolling disaster waiting to happen whether she liked it or not. During her career, she accidentally injured and killed 20 railroad men in all because of this jinx. Because of all this 311 was yanked of the clinch roster in late 1956 and was placed in an unused storage track in Elkhorn City shop complex where she waited her fate, 3 years after the Clinchfield Railroad retired it's last steam locomotive in 1954. But that was not be for she was saved by the manager of the CSW for he was in search of for a large freight locomotive to handle the lumber contract at the time. After lengthly negotiations, the Elkhorn yardmaster finally give the manager the 311 for free. After that, she restored to working order and moved out west under her own power and remarkably there where no incidents during the 1,369.3 mile cross country run. For the first time in a long time, 311 had a bright future, now being owned by a railroad that cared about her. Bio She was born and created in 1926 by baldwin as Frisco 1513 for the st Louis San Francisco railway to handle every passion during frieght services along the Frisco railways eastern and western events. In 1939, 311 meets another steam locomotive named 150. Then, 311's bad luck comes back and ends up getting crashing, hurting or killing many men. The other locomotives grew very mistrusted 311, due to the jinx that was hanging out to her. 311 feels very lonely but her only friends are her driver, fireman and the manager. They would help her but to the others, including the company's President and the board of directors, she was a liability that needed to be put down. Then, Clinchfield 311 meets Mary Anne was at the yard, as they talk to each other about the machines created for a reason and deep down 311 knew she was right. Every machine was built for a purpose it would take a while but even if she finds it someday and thanked her. On October 31st, 1957, one stormy night on Halloween, the Driver came to tell Clinchfield 311 about the stormy news. Clinchfield 311 felt disappointed and was preparing to take the logs. During the run, 311 is doing very well traveling 15 miles an hour. The correct speed to travel on the middle of the river campion, when she started the long climb up the mountain it was still raining lightly. Now being followed by the rubbling sounds of thunder and whistling winds. She and her driver arrived at the logging camp at black wolf mountain right on time. After being served and check by her crew 311 was prepared to take the other trains plugging cars back to Canton. However there was a short delay as the signal to give the all-clear had malfunctioned, it was repaired but this only made 311 late for her return journey. Not long after she left the logging camp and started down the scent, the weather changed for the worst. While heading to deliver the logs in the mountain, the storm has gotten much worse causing the major flash floods washing away the trees and rocks causing them to plunge to the raging river below, pulling them downstream and destroyed the old bridge. Just then Clinchfield 311 appears out of the tunnel running late as she tried to stop but she, her driver and the cars carrying logs plunge down to the river and kills her. The next day, no word of 311 was heard. As the minutes turn into hours, great concern groups and crew were dispatched to a search-and-rescue operation. By the time they arrived they only see the bridge was collapsed, they search toward the river and they haven't found Clinchfield 311, yet there is no indication that the train may have gone over it, other than the bridge itself. Whatever happened to her and her crew they have vanished into thin air. After a new and stronger bridge was finished constructed, strange events begin to occuered. A year after the accident, a freight train was heading towards the same bridge where 311 had disappeared. Then they stop and see a headlight, hearing a bell ring and the demonic whistle, but they have vanished together without a trace. Many reports have seen the ghost engine was trying to get to the other side of the bridge, but never reaches it. On every night, on Halloween night, if some trains goes alone to the mountain line of the highland valley logging and mining company railroad. They might hear the crying of the whistle and the wind, if they're brave enough to walk the line during the thunderstorm, you might just get a glance of a 4-8-2 with a blood red headlamp as it fly's past you at track speed its whistle screaming into the distance only to vanish in the night. She has arrived in the Island of Sodor. 311 meets a signalman named Stan, and scares him after to death. Trivia *Clinchfield 311's real name is Jessica. *Clinchfield 311/Demon 311 is set to appear in Thomas' Adventures Chronicles Episodes - The Clinchfield Curse Part 1 and 2. *Clinchfield 311/Demon 311 will appear in the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 halloween special The Rise of Fazbear. Gallery Clinchfield 311 in the past.png|Clinchfield 311 in the Past Clinchfield 311 as Demon 311.png|Clinchfield 311 as Demon 311 Screen Shot 2018-06-24 at 8.09.28 PM.png|Clinchfield 311/Demon 311 Reformed Category:VILLAINS Category:Females Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Demons Category:Masters of Evil Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Engines Category:Trains Category:Tender Engines Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture villains Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Sadistic characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Singing characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Reformed characters